


hqhols 2016 for Kamu

by aelphia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelphia/pseuds/aelphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some slightly risque Terushima/Kyotani for Kamu!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	hqhols 2016 for Kamu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamu/gifts).



> Hello Kamu!!! I am a nerd and went ahead and drew the thing. Hope you enjoy! If there are little headcanon things you want changed or whatever please feel free to tell me I LIVE TO FILL YOUR REQUESTS!!!!!!
> 
> apparently I also Can't Be Contained (tm) and am working on silly art on other requests you submitted..... its some memetastic captain shenanigans so.... if you're into that sort of thing..... KEEP YOUR EYES PEELED ° ͜ʖ ͡ – ✧


End file.
